Godzilla VS Destoroyah: Alternate Ending
by VG-Classics-Fan
Summary: What if Gamera from Gamera 3 showed up in the final scene of Godzilla VS. Destoroyah?


**AN/: this Fic ties in the ending of Gamera 3 with the final scenes from Godzilla Vs Destoroyah.**

* * *

 ** _Tokyo_**

Godzilla Junior was frantically looking around the now demolished city and calling out to his father. He can sense that he's around but cant see him. As he moved around a helicopter was following close behind with Miki Saegusa and Meru Ozawa on board.

Although tired, and grievously wounded from his battle with Destoroyah, he mustered his will to call out to the one who protected and looked after him with care and love since he was a baby.

He then heard a familiar roar…

He turns to his side and finds a head emerging from the sea.

 _Father!_

As Godzilla came out, Junior noticed that his body was now covered in smoke-emitting lava-like scars, but pays no heed.

The father roars happily, overcome with joy that he finally found his missing son, whom he got separated from a few days back.

The young kaiju roared back echoing his father's joy. They were reunited at last.

They stomped towards each other as they exchanged roars.

The young one told his father that he just defeated his very first kaiju.

The father roared back that he was proud of him.

But before they reached each other, something swooped down upon them.

It knocked Godzilla down and snatched the little one away!

Junior looked up to find himself overwhelmed with shock and horror. His eyes opened wide in fear.

The demon still lives! Looking back at him with his satanic grin.

The son agitatedly screamed out to his father to save him and shook violently, desperate to free himself.

With a firm grip on Junior, the Demon Kaiju flew away. Once he reached a certain altitude he dropped him!

Junior shrieked as he fell to his death!

But he didn't hit the building below.

Something broke his fall.

It caught him in mid air and flew off!

The psycho-beast raged!

How dare anyone ruin his sweet revenge?!

He fired his signature weapon the 'micro-oxygen beam' at the offending party but missed as he got hit by a familiar red spiral ray.

He looked down to find the young kaiju's father looking up at him, death written in his flaming red eyes.

Gojira roared 'murder' at him!

Any sane creature would've frozen to the core with fear upon hearing that deafening earth-shattering roar.

But Destoroyah wasn't sane.

Deciding to shift his attention to the king now, he turned and assaulted him.

Meanwhile the young saurian found himself landing on his feat.

He observed his saviour, who looked back at him.

A one armed turtle?

He was standing on his two hind legs and had a scary looking face with tusks coming out of his lower jaw.

Junior took a step back and gave out a warning roar.

The turtle roared back that he meant him no harm and that he was a friend.

 _Friend?_

He hesitated to believe him. He didn't want to be fooled by that lie again. Last time he almost lost his father because of it.

Godzilla roared once more, grabbing both kaiju's attention.

He was now engaged in a fierce beam induced battle with Destoroyah.

On instinct, his son rushed to help his father.

The turtle, on the other hand, decided to observe the fight and not to intervene, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Both kaiju teamed up against the common enemy synchronically striking with their atomic projectiles on each side.

The foolish beast weakened from the overwhelmed atomic power.

Now realising that he was losing, he feared for his life and cowardly flew off! But a surprise awaited him.

The Super X3, the weapon that was made by the G-Force to destabilise Godzilla, ambushed Destoroyah and disabled its wings, causing Destoroyah to plummet back to the ground.

 **Explosions!**

The flames consumed the demon kaiju who released a final roar before he went silent.

Once they made sure he wan't coming back, both kaijus roared triumphantly and the humans aboard the Super X3 and the helicopter cheered for victory.

But suddenly, Godzilla fell on his knees panting heavily.

His body got weaker and weaker, as his uncontrollable radioactive body temperature reached higher levels.

His son by his side roared worriedly at him, rubbing his head against his.

He was dying.

The son called to him begging him not to leave him alone in this world.

The pilot of the Super X3 readied himself to bombard Godzilla with freeze weapon before he reached hit meltdown point, but-

Godzilla's eyes suddenly shot open wide and roared as he felt something stabbing his chest.

He looked down to find the turtle who saved his son impaling him with his stubbed arm.

The son retaliated by furiously biting the turtle's good arm attempting to pull him away from his beloved father.

He soon felt unbearable heat in his mouth forcing him to let go.

Taking a step back, he looked at the turtle who's body now had smoking lava scars resembling the ones on his father's body.

He also noticed that his father's body was gradually returning to normal as the scars slowly faded away.

It was then that he realised it!

The turtle wasn't trying to kill his father, he was trying to cure him!

* * *

 **Aboard the Super X3**

Major Sho Kuroki, the pilot of the Super X3, received a call from the JSDF base informing him to abandon the mission and head back to HQ.

"Why?! Whats happening?!"

"A swarm of Gyaos is heading this way! You have 15 minutes before they reach Tokyo! Leave NOW!"

Realising that things were about to get really ugly, the pilot turned around and flew the military vehicle as far away as possible from the burning capital… followed by the helicopter that carried Miki and Meru.

* * *

Minutes have passed like hours as Gamera tried his best to drain out all the excess radioactive energy that threatened to kill Godzilla.

The Guardian had successfully managed to stabilise the king whose body now was completely back to its normal heat levels, save for bruises that replaced the lava scars.

Then loud screeches were heard, prompting Junior to look up in the sky.

Birds!?

No!

Flying demons! Thousands of them! Heading towards the three kaijus.

Their roar was evil. Junior knew they came to kill them.

When the turtle completely absorbed the radioactive energy, he pulled his stubbed arm away and Godzilla instantly collapsed on the ground.

Gamera, now shaking violently from the overwhelming power he absorbed, eyed the approaching Gyaos.

He growled at the young one to lay down with his father and he obliged, trying to shield his father with his own body.

Gamera then looked back up and roared at Gyaos, challengingly.

They roared back bent on revenge as they dove at him!

He released his powerful High Plasma, now intensified by the Godzillas radioactive energy!

Thousands of them burnt on contact!

If that wasn't enough he used his stubbed arm to unleash more plasma at them.

He then went a step further and channeled his energy to burst through his other arm.

Using now both stubbed arms and mouth he aimed at his targets in every possible direction, streaming the never ending flames and hitting every Gyaos on contact.

None of them managed to even touch him.

He was invincible!

* * *

Time passed for a long time until all Gyaos were destroyed.

Silence fell upon the dark skies.

The city, now destroyed, was deserted save for the three kaiju.

While the Godzillas still lay on the ground, Gamera stood still, looking down and panting heavily.

After calming down he roared to the smoke filled skies announcing his victory,

He should be.

The radiation he absorbed from Godzilla took him by surprise. Never before had he absorbed such massive energy. The power he drew from Iris's weapon was nothing compared to this!

For the first time ever, his whole body shook violently from such intense radiation.

And although he was an expert in channelling energy through his body, he thought that his internal Plasma Conversion Furnace would blow up!

The guardian, then turned around to check on the two kaijus he saved.

From the steady rising of their chests he concluded that they were sleeping peacefully.

As the young one cuddled against his father, the latter rested his head on top of his son's head.

Gamera never met these two before, but somehow a good warm feeling filled his heart, glad that he helped them out.

Finally overcome with fatigue, he decided that he too deserved some sleep, so he lay on his plastron, facing them.

Feeling peaceful, his eyes calmly closed at the sight of the father and his beloved son, slowly drifting into his own dreams…


End file.
